His Little Bird
by paramour13
Summary: Damon on Bonnie. He loves her. He loves her not. He loves her. He loves her not. He loves....... ?
1. Chapter 1

**_His Little Bird_**

After that day, all he could see was her. Her beautiful red curls, her small round face, her petite body. Yes, Damon loved Elena, but Bonnie was different. With Bonnie he felt complete, with Elena he always felt like a quarter of him was missing, like only half of her was with him. The night he held Bonnie in his arms was something new, when that stone wall around his heart begun to break he knew it was all Bonnie. He loved the way she loved others, he wanted to hold her and protect her, and he wanted to heal her of all pain. But most of all he wanted to stop her from hating him. Bonnie's hate for him emanated from her very being. Bonnie was such a strong character. She always toughed things out, even when people underestimated her, and she always proved people wrong. Another thing Damon admired about her. But she seemed to be the one person that he was scared of. He felt aware of what she was capable of doing to him. She could twist and turn his insides out, rip him to shreds, and even tear his world apart. But she was safety all in the same because Damon could all but hear her feelings for him and just with that he could finally feel whole, feel like his true self. He could hear her heart race; see her cheeks flush and her lips quiver in fear whenever he came close. In fear of what, he didn't know, all he knew is he wanted to kiss those lips, to feel them on his own. He had the itching need to touch her soft skin, to hold her hand in his, to look in her beautiful green eyes and fall. But the last thing Damon wanted to do was scare her away, and if he acted on any of those impulses, he would either get his butt kicked to Timbuktu or she would hate him even more than she already did and he really didn't know if his heart could take another beating.

*I'll be adding to this fanfic at least once a week, if not more.

**And also if anyone could recommend a good beta for me that would be great! =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**His Little Bird**_

After that day, all he could see was her. Her beautiful red curls, her small round face, her petite body. Yes, Damon loved Elena, but Bonnie was different. With Bonnie he felt complete, with Elena he always felt like a quarter of him was missing, like only half of her was with him. The night he held Bonnie in his arms was something new, when that stone wall around his heart begun to break he knew it was all Bonnie. He loved the way she loved others, he wanted to hold her and protect her, and he wanted to heal her of all pain. But most of all he wanted to stop her from hating him. Bonnie's hate for him emanated from her very being. Bonnie was such a strong character. She always toughed things out, even when people underestimated her, and she always proved people wrong. Another thing Damon admired about her. But she seemed to be the one person that he was scared of. He felt aware of what she was capable of doing to him. She could twist and turn his insides out, rip him to shreds, and even tear his world apart. But she was safety all in the same because Damon could all but hear her feelings for him and just with that he could finally feel whole, feel like his true self. He could hear her heart race; see her cheeks flush and her lips quiver in fear whenever he came close. In fear of what, he didn't know, all he knew is he wanted to kiss those lips, to feel them on his own. He had the itching need to touch her soft skin, to hold her hand in his, to look in her beautiful green eyes and fall. But the last thing Damon wanted to do was scare her away, and if he acted on any of those impulses, he would either get his butt kicked to Timbuktu or she would hate him even more than she already did and he really didn't know if his heart could take another beating.

*I'll be adding to this fanfic at least once a week, if not more.

**And also if anyone could recommend a good beta for me that would be great! =)

CHAPTER 2

He was walking toward them, Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, Stefan and the dreaded _Mutt. _For some reason he just didn't take to the poor guy's charm. But as Damon entered their little circle, all thoughts escaped him when he noticed how they all fell silent when he entered. The gut wrenching feeling they were talking about him tweaked him so much he wanted to scream. He could feel their guilt lingering in the air as their eyes dropped to the ground, away from his gaze, away from him. _Thunk! _Another brick added onto that internal wall. He spun around to get a once over of all of them, then he swivelled around once more and shouted, "What!?"

He saw Bonnie flinch at the sound of his voice. It made him mad and sad. _Why couldn't they just see him as a normal person? Why couldn't they just give him a chance? What the hell were they talking about that had to do with him, and once again, why?_

Stefan interrupted his train of thoughts as he answered, "Well first of all you're a vampire, and yes, I am too, but with a history like yours its hard. You've had a lot of chances, I'm Sorry. Nothing."

_LIAR! I can tell that you were talking about me. What do you take me for? STUPID!?! I'm not daft! _Damon shouted back – through his thoughts—at Stefan. But he knew that 'Sorry' was genuine.

"Stay the hell out of my mind little brother. You'll regret it." Damon threatened.

Crap! Not smart, not smart, not smart. Dammit! Not in front of her. He can't do this. He sucked a deep breath in through his teeth and let it out loudly. "Sorry. But just please don't. Okay?"

There was a pause and before he could add on, from behind him he heard that musical voice, "Oooo. Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome decides to play nice for once!" Bonnie said in that smart-alec voice she seemed to use only on him.

_Ouch! _Damon turned around to shake her, but stopped himself halfway. No, he couldn't do this. '_RESIST, DAMMIT!' _Was all he could tell himself to not let him do it. He was so tempted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, _hard. _He squeezed his eyes shut, and prayed for some sort of calm to set itself over him. Not that it helped, much, but it was worth a try.

"Why aren't you giving me some sort of dirty look or some—"

Damon turned towards her, and he couldn't seem to hide the sadness and hurt in his eyes. _Thunk! THUNK! THUNK!!! _Oh, there go a couple of more bricks right around the soft spot. Bonnie looked down at her feet guiltily. Damon took this opportunity to walk up to her, he tilted her chin up so she would look at him, he gave her the widest grin possible, eyebrows cocked and said, "So, you think I'm tall, dark and handsome?"

He heard someone snicker from behind him, Meredith, by the sounds of it. Bonnie's head went down her eyes averted to her feet again as she started to turn ripe red. He could feel her blood boiling over, he knew it was true, but she didn't have to get mad, did she? _Okay here it goes, play the nice sweet caring person you should be. _"Oh, please don't get angry Bonnie. I really didn't mean to make you mad."

Bonnie jerked her head back up staring at him in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him, "This can't be the real Damon, unless some angel is possessing him."

"Bonnie STOP!" _Oh finally Mutt decides to speak._

Bonnie stopped, but couldn't help to show how taken aback she was by this revelation of sorts. Damon knew that the very words going through her head were probably something along the lines of, _'Damon nice? Damon funny? Damon caring? What the heck is going on here?!?'_

Her cheeks flushed pink as she realized her proximity to him, them being literally centimetres apart, plastering that huge grin right back on Damon's face. Bonnie stepped back to join the outside of the circle in between _Mutt_ and Meridith. They were all staring at him and even though it was kind of starting to really grate on his nerves he ignored the vicious need to make a witty obnoxious comment. He was trying to change, if for love, so be it, but he wanted the all of them to see him differently. He wanted them to see him as a human being, a contradriction in itself, but none the less the point is he didn't want to be the bad guy anymore, because he wasn't one. Also, however much he still had feelings for Elena, and although he never lost hope in her, Bonnie was the next best thing and however much it might've sounded stupid at that time and kind of still does, the next best thing was what he needed.

Elena started talking, "Okay, let's start our discussion off with what do the kitsune want from us?"

After that Damon kind of zoned out. He didn't hear a word of the conversation that followed, and walked away almost clueless, but lucky for him reading everyone's mind helped him understand.

* * *

Walking into the Fell's Church cemetery, Damon smelled something --no someone-- familiar. It was so familiar he could see her face in his mind. _Meredith. _What was she doing here? He couldn't smell anyone else, and he could hear heavy breathing from about five-hundred metres away. he called out to her yelling, "Meredith!"

No answer. _Cosa diavolo sta succendendo? What the hell is going on?! Is she scared of me? Is she unconcious? Oh god, I am going to be blamed for this, great. Ahh whatever who cares._

"Meredith, come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Finally protective instincts kick in, something isn't right here. He follows the sound of breathing and within less than five seconds hes behind the tree where the body lies. But as he walks to the other side of the tree trunk it isn't Meredith at the bottom, its Bonnie. She has her knees curled up to her chin and her hair covering her face. She's breathing heavily, and he's positive that he heard a sob. She looks up at him with her tear streaked face looking more pale than ever and he can see there's pain in her eyes.

**sorry I haven't updated in so long.. I had a long case of writer's block, and the new Vampire Diaries book, kinda ruined my inspiration, but whatever, here is a little excerpt of the continuation.


End file.
